A Hero, a Wolf, and an Avatar
by Meerkatgirl13
Summary: Faolan is back!2 years after Link and Fao defeated Gannondorf,life was good. Until the goddesses called on them to help a land that has been in war for 100 years. Join Link and Fao on their journey to help the Avatar! AxK SxT ZxM LxF DLxZ pairings.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey i'm back! Well, this is the sequel to A Hero and a Wolf! I really hope you guys like it! I worked pretty hard on this. ^_^_

* * *

It's been 2 years since Faolan and Link defeated Gannondorf and banished him to the Sacred Relm.

Soon after returning to the Kokiri Forest, Link left to continue searching for his childhood friend, Navi. Unfortunately, Faolan couldn't come with Link, since it was his journey, not hers. He visits once in awhile, mostly on Faolan and Princess Zelda's birthdays.

Faolan is now 18 and has mastered her abilities given to her by the 4 Goddesses. Her black-silver hair touches her backside and her face is a little more angular. She lost the remaining baby-fat she still had when she was 16 and developed a woman's body. Her rounded human-like ears has become pointed, but they're smaller than a normal Hylain's ears. Her wolfs' tail and ears had grown a bit longer and the fur shines constantly.

Link had given her an ocarina for her last birthday, which she treasures dearly. She keeps it in the safest place she knows, in her bra. Saria taught her all of the songs she knows and Faolan plays them on a regular basis. The Deku Festival just ended and all of the Kokiri were busy cleaning up. Faolan helped them out with taking down the various decorations they strung up in trees.

_Faolan's PoV_

I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my forehead. We were finally done cleaning this place up!

I glanced towards the entrance to the Lost Woods, half expecting Link to be there on Epona with a small fairy floating around his head. But, as always, he wasn't there. I miss him a lot. The last time he stopped by was on my birthday. That was 3 weeks ago.

A fairy ball floated in front of me, bringing me back to reality. I admit, the forest looks quite pretty with the fairy balls floating around. I turned and headed back to the house Link and I share to prepare some lunch.

'Hey, Fao, where are ya going?' a voice called out to me.

Turning, I saw it was Caila, a blonde haired Kokiri with pigtails.

I smiled and said, 'Oh, I'm heading back to make some lunch. I need a break.'

She nodded and said, 'Well, thank you for helping, even though you're not a Kokiri.'

Smiling, I replied, 'No problem. It was the least I could do after you guys let me stay here with Link.'

The mention of his name sent a prang of loneliness through my heart.

As if she could feel my pain, Caila smiled sadly and said, 'Don't worry, he'll come back soon.'

I returned her sad smile and continued towards the house. I love the Kokiri like they were my family. Caila and Saria taught me how to sew and made a tunic for me. It was light blue and styled after the one Link wears. They also gave me a pair of boots, some leggings, fingerless gloves and a belt to go along with the tunic. I still have the dress and the cloak Link bought for me all those years ago.

We've been dating for 2 years, and I barely get to see him. It kinda sucks.

I climbed up the ladder and opened the wooden door to go inside. I installed a door after some of the Kokiri guys decided to spy on me while I was getting dressed. They may have the body of a 12 year old, but their minds were like a teens'.

I dug around in the cupboards and grabbed a small bundle of jerky. After sitting myself down at the table, I started munching on the dried meat strips. My tail swished in satisfaction and my ears twitched at the sound of giggling.

My ears suddenly swiveled at the sounds of hooves on wood.

'Ooh I can't wait to be back home! I haven't been here in _years_!' a small, high-pitched voice floated to my sensitive ears.

I heard a sigh and a male voice say, 'I know Navi. I can't wait to see everyone again, especially Fao. Damn I'm hungry!'

I gasped and raced to the window; Link was back! Of course, they weren't in sight yet. I started shaking in anticipation and rushed to make him some lunch.

I bended some water into a pot and heated it up. After it was boiling, I dumped some minced vegetables and chunks of meat in it, seasoning it with some salt and wild sage. I stirred it with waterbending and added some Lon-Lon milk and a bit of cucco broth. My tail flicked in happiness and anticipation as I heard Epona getting closer to the forest.

By now the other Kokiri heard her hooves and were exclaiming to each-other. They already know that I know, due to my ultra-sensitive hearing.

Bringing some of the soup out of the pot, I tasted it and quickly added some more cucco broth. After stirring it a bit more, I tasted it again. To my satisfaction, it was good enough to serve to Link. I waited 'til the veggies and meat chunks were done before cooling it down slightly.

'Link! You're back!' I heard various Kokiri exclaim as Link came through the wooden tunnel.

I glanced out the window and saw Link hugging Saria with Epona by his side and a bright blue ball of light chatted with the other fairies. I guessed she was Navi. Link straightened up and glanced around.

'Where's Fao?' I heard him ask.

A few girls giggled and pointed towards the house. He glanced up and met my eyes. I smiled widely as a few tears made their way down my cheeks. He returned the smile and started towards the house with Epona in tow.

I took a couple of bowls down from the cupboard and placed them on the table, waterbending some soup into each of them.

He tied the mare to a branch and took her tack off. He placed the heavy pieces of leather on a stump beside a water-filled trough and a bundle of hay. He patted the mare before scrambling up the ladder. Link opened the door with a huge smile on his face.

'Fao.' he whispered before closing the door and embracing me tightly.

I returned the hug and buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. I felt him kiss my temple and pull back.

He cupped my face with a leather-bound hand and whispered, 'I missed you so much.'

I smiled and murmured, 'I missed you too, Link.'

He smiled and leaned down, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

'Link where are yo-oh jeez!' the same high-pitched voice exclaimed, fluttering in through the window.

Link smiled against my lips and pulled back.

'Fao, I would like you to meet Navi, my fairy. Navi, this is my girlfriend I was telling you about.' Link said.

I smiled at the fairy and said, 'It's very nice to meet you Navi.'

The fairy scoffed and said, 'I guess it's nice to meet you, too.'

I lifted an eyebrow and turned to Link. He shrugged and whispered, 'She's a bit pissed that I have a girlfriend.'

He glanced over my shoulder and exclaimed, 'Food!'

I chuckled and followed him to the table. 'Would you like something to eat Navi?' I asked the moody blue fairy.

She paused in mid-air and sighed, muttering, 'Sure.' _(1)_

I smiled and got another bowl down from the cupboard, also filling it with soup. Link and Navi started scarfing the soup.

I lifted my eyebrows and placed a hand on Link's shoulder saying, 'Slow down, you'll give yourself a stomach-ache.'

He blinked at me and swallowed a mouthful of soup before saying, 'I'm hungry, and you cook really good.'

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'That doesn't mean you have to scarf your food like its going out of style.'

Navi only sat, or floated rather, there and watched our small conversation. 'I'm beginning to like her, she can keep you in line.' I heard her whisper to Link.

I smiled and continued eating my bowl of soup. Link ate slower, and pushed his bowl away when he was done.

'Thank you Fao, that was good.' he sighed in satisfaction, patting his slightly bigger belly.

I smiled and took the bowls to the sink. Filling the sink with water, I washed the bowls and utensils. Link joined me and rinsed them.

'You know what, i'm gonna sleep with Saria. I'll explode if I see any more lovey-dovey coming from you two!' Navi announced before flying out the window.

I rolled my eyes and said, 'So, you finally found her. Where was she?'

Link sighed and said, 'She was floating around Kakariko Village, annoying the shop keeper. He was more than happy to give her to me.'

I smiled faintly and let the water go down the drain. Link's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his warm body. My smile got bigger as he kissed the patch of hair between my ears.

'Oh, and I kinda borrowed something.' he whispered nervously, pulling something out of his tunic.

'I know you "borrowed" my Ipod, Link. I just hope it's not broken.' I said as I pulled away to take my Ipod back.

The glass was slightly scratched, but other than that, it looked fine. I took it and turned it on, noting that it needed to be charged. I turned to the solar charger the royal scientist developed for me and stuck the Ipod on it. As soon as it was charging, I put some music on. Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne came on as I turned back to Link.

He smirked and held out his hand asking, 'May I have this dance?'

Taking his hand, I let him pull me close and sway in place. We swayed in place until the song ended. I vaguely heard the melody of Sweet Child 'o' Mine start playing.

'You know, you have some strange songs on that device.' Link said, leading me to the window.

'Like what?' I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

'Like that one song, Dare to be Stupid, I think it was called. And that song that talks about a guy looking like a girl, or something.' Link stated slowly, as if trying to remember the titles.

Smiling, I stated, 'Oh, you mean Dare to be Stupid and Dude Looks Like a Lady? They may be weird, but I like them.'

He nodded and muttered, 'But their still weird.'

I sighed and turned to him, suddenly getting serious, 'So, are you planning to stay?'

He looked a bit startled at the question. Turning to look into my eyes he said, 'Yes, I am. If Princess Zelda calls, we'll go together.'

Smirking, I said, 'Well, that's good, 'cuz I have a surprise for you.'

My eyes widened at the last bit; I didn't mean to say that. Ah, well, too late to take it back now.

Link lifted an eyebrow curiously. I smirked, grabbed his tunic and forcefully pressed my lips to his. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I smirked into the kiss and backed up until I hit the edge of the bed, purposely falling down on the soft mattress. My lips left his and traveled down his neck, making him sigh in satisfaction. I felt his hands start to wander.

'Fao, we don't have to do this.' he whispered, propping himself on his elbows and gazing at me.

I tugged at his belt and said, 'I know. I _want_ this.'

He grinned and covered my mouth with his, also tugging at my clothes. Soon, there was nothing between us. He propped himself on his elbows again and gazed at my exposed body. 'Gorgeous.' he muttered before lowering himself against me. After that, I lost all sense of everything else except _him_. During our love-making, I vaguely heard the lyrics of Magic Man by Heart. When we were done, he took me in his arms and pulled the covers over our heads.

'Welcome home.' I whispered, lightly kissing his lips.

He smiled and murmured, 'Did I mention today was my birthday?'

Grinning, I responded with another light kiss. 'No, but I already knew that. I wanted to give you something special for it.'

He grinned and whispered, 'Well, thank you for the best birthday present I've ever had.'

I closed my eyes and snuggled up closer to him. 'No problem.'

Soon our breaths evened out as we both slipped into sleep.

_

* * *

_

A/N I hope you liked it! Oh, and the little "scene" will have a greater role than what it seems right now. *evil smirk* Please R&R and have a nice day!

_(1) Lets pretend that Navi can eat like a normal person. ^_^_

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Hey! Well, this is the second chapter of this story. I noticed the lack of reviews on this story. I got a lot of story alerts on this fic, but no reviews! please review, i need your imput on this story so i could make it better! Oh, and for the artists that really like this or A Hero and a Wolf, you are more than welcome to draw Fao or scenes out of the fics. Just be sure to credit me on it. Just send me the links and i'll post them oon my profile. ^_^_

* * *

I woke up to find Link stroking me the entire length of my body.

'I may be half wolf, but that doesn't mean you can pet me like one.' I muttered, making him chuckle lightly.

'I can't help it. You're just so beautiful and soft.'

Opening my eyes, I muttered, 'And you're biased.'

He shook his head and whispered, 'No, i'm sure any man would agree with me.'

I smiled faintly and pecked him on the lips. 'But i'm content with your opinion.'

Moving the blankets, I stretched and got up, picking my discarded clothes up off the floor. I placed the tunic in the dirty clothes pile and picked my old dress from the folded clothes. After I tugged my undergarments on, I pulled my normal clothes on, along with my boots and gloves. By the time I was done, Link was already dressed. I heard the fluttering of wings as Navi fluttered in.

'You two really need to keep it down. I'm scarred for life from what I heard last night.' Navi muttered, giving of a slight shiver.

Rolling my eyes, I started to prepare breakfast.

'You know what, I'll teach you a few songs today, Fao.' Link said as he seated himself at the table.

'I'd like that.' I said as I stirred some gravy for the bisects and gravy i'm preparing.

The smell of bisects soon wafted in the air as I took them off the fire. I separated the 3 bisects onto plates and poured a good amount of gravy on each of them.

'Thank you Fao.' Link murmured as I placed the plates in front of them.

Smiling, I sat down and started on my breakfast. Soon enough, I took the empty plates and washed them off, with Link helping me rinse. After we were done with the morning chores, Link and I took our ocarinas and went to a private place.

'Ok, so what songs do you already know?' Link asked when we got there.

'Lets see. I know Saria's Song, Zelda's Lullaby, Epona's Song, Song of Storms, Sun's Song, and a few others.' I listed.

Link nodded and said, 'Ok, then I'll teach you the Minuet of Forest, the Serenade of Water, and the Song of Time.'

I nodded and listened attentively to him. He pointed out the holes I needed to cover at the right times. Finally he demonstrated what the song is supposed to sound like.

'Ok, now you try.' Link stated brightly, removing his ocarina from his lips.

I nodded and brought mine to my lips, blowing air into it and moving my fingers to the proper places.

When I was done, Link smiled and said, 'That was pretty good for your first try. Next time, try not to blow too hard.'

He moved on to the Serenade of Water. After repeating the same process, we finally moved on to the Song of Time. After Link showed me what holes to cover, we both played at the same time.

Suddenly, a series of blue, red, green, and black lights swirled around us both. We both instinctively moved closer to each-other. A flash of white and we were sitting in a very familiar white room.

The four Goddesses stood in front of us.

I nudged Link and whispered, 'I told you there were four goddesses.'

He didn't reply. Anatu and Farore stepped towards us and helped us to our feet.

'Remember when we told you you were needed in another land, Faolan?' Din asked.

I nodded and asked, 'So, it's time for us to help?'

She nodded. Farore pulled a few items from behind her back and offered them to Link, saying, 'I think you will need these.'

He took them with wide eyes and said, 'The Master Sword and my shield.'

Farore nodded and smiled. Link attached the items to his back and bowed to the goddess.

Nayru spoke up, 'Now sit down and I'll tell you about the place you two will be going to.'

Link and I glanced at each-other and sat down willingly. Nayru nodded and began her story.

~*~

It took a long while to let Nayru finish her story. It's horrible to know that an entire culture was wiped out just because someone didn't want them there! And the Airbenders were a peaceful people!

When she was done, Nayru gestured for us to stand.

'Your mission is to find the Avatar and help him defeat the Fire Lord. Help him master all four elements and to find the proper teachers to do so. You two will not leave until your quest is done.' Din said.

'There's a note in you house, telling your friends that Princess Zelda summoned you two on an urgent matter.' Anatu stated.

'Oh, and I almost forgot! Your powers will be disabled for a few hours when you get there, Faolan.' Din added quickly.

Before Link and I had a chance to answer, the goddesses chanted something and the same colored lights surrounded us. Suddenly, we were falling from high up in the sky. Down below, I could see a huge bison on a huge metal ship. A boy was on it, calling down to his companions. A girl was bending the water around her and accidentally froze another boy to the metal of the ship. She turned around and froze the men that was going to grab her. The boy and the girl quickly scrambled on the bison and it took off in the air. An old man and a younger boy sent a huge fireball towards the bison. The bald boy with a blue arrow tattooed to it jumped up and deflected it to a nearby wall of ice. As the ice fell onto the ship, Link and I fell past the bison.

'Aang look!' the girl exclaimed, pointing at our falling figures.

The boy turned his staff into a glider and raced towards us, grabbing Link and reaching out for me. I hit the snow and ice on the ship before he had a chance to grab me. I must of hit my head on a piece of ice, because my vision started to fade. The last thing I remember is Link's voice calling out to me and a few figures surrounding me.

* * *

_A/N I hope you liked it! Again, please, please review! I don't own anything except Faolan and Anatu!_

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thank you Nero Luna e D'argento Sole for reviewing! ^_^ To Nero: I'll take you up on that offer, but you can't rape the willing... *evil grin* _

_Please R&R and have a nice day! _

_I don't own anything except Faolan, Anatu and the plot!_

* * *

_Link's PoV_

I watched helplessly as Faolan was taken inside the huge metal ship. Soon, the boy and I flew to the bison and landed on a huge saddle.

The oldest boy pointed a bone machete at me and spat, 'Who are you and are you Fire Nation?'

I held up my hands and said, 'My name is Link and no, I am not Fire Nation. I'm not even from the nations.'

They looked surprised. 'Oh, and where are you from?' the girl asked.

'I'm from a land called Hyrule.' I stated simply.

'Never heard of it.' the bald boy said.

I nodded and stated, 'I know. I was sent to help the Avatar end this war.'

The bald boy's eyes widened.

'Oh, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Katara and this is Aang and my brother, Sokka.' Katara said, pointing to herself, then to the bald kid then to the older teen.

'So, who was that falling with you? She looks wierd.' Aang asked, leaning on his staff.

'Oh, that's my girlfriend, Faolan.' I said softly.

A familiar jingling sound rang in my ears as Navi shot out of my hat.

'Hey list-oh goddesses! Where are we?' she exclaimed.

I laughed and said, 'And this is my fairy, Navi. Navi, this is Aang, Katara, and Sokka.'

She started trembling and tried to flutter back inside my hat.

I grabbed her and said, 'Navi, I need you to go find Fao inside that ship. Tell her that we'll get her out soon.'

The fairy hesitated, sighed loudly and started towards the huge ship.

Katara turned to Aang and asked, 'Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar'

The bald kid looked away and mumbled, 'Because I never wanted to be.'

_Faolan's PoV_

I woke to a familiar jingling noise in my ears. Groaning, I opened my eyes and lifted my head a bit.

I was in a metal cell with a thin cloth laid out for me to sleep on. A blinding blue ball of light floated into my view.

'Oh thank the Goddesses you're alright!' Navi said, bobbing frantically.

I chuckled lightly and said, 'It'll take more than this to kill me, Navi.'

Suddenly, I heard foot-steps outside my cell door.

'Navi, lay low!' I hissed, sitting up and letting the fairy hide down the back of my dress.

The door opened and a teenage boy with a ponytail and an ugly burn scar covering his left eye stepped in.

I flattened my ears and growled slightly.

'I see you're awake.' the boy stated, sitting down in a metal chair.

'What do you want from me?' I asked, never taking my glowing green eyes off of him.

He leaned forward slightly and eyed my ears and tail.

'What are you?' he finally asked.

I shook my head and kept silent.

'Are you allied with the Avatar?' he asked harshly, his eyes full of malice and hatred.

'Who wants to know?' I shot back, making the teen growl and set his hands on fire.

'I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation!' he growled loudly, making me flinch slightly.

I leaned back against the wall and crossed my feet. 'Well, i'm done with you, you may go.' I stated mockingly, waving my hand in a dismissal.

That seriously pissed him off.

'You have no right to dismiss me!!' He roared.

I rolled my eyes and stated, 'Oh please, you don't scare me. I've faced things 10 times worse than you.'

He growled loudly and stalked out of my cell, slamming the metal door after him.

I cracked a smile as Navi fluttered out of my tunic and said, 'Link sent me to tell you that he will try to break you out as soon as he can.'

I nodded and asked, 'Do you want to stay here or do you want to go back to Link?'

The fairy paused and said, 'Well, i'm sure Link is getting some action, but I'll stay here, to keep you company.'

I smiled and said, 'Thank you Navi.' Sighing, i laid back down, closing my eyes for a small nap.

I woke at the sound of someone setting a metal tray down and pushing it inside. Glancing up, i saw it was an old man with kind eyes. He smiled gently and sat down outside of the bars, pulling two cups of tea out of his sleeves. He offered one to me and I took it with some hesitation.

'Thank you.' I said, taking a sip of the tea.

He smiled and said, 'You're welcome. I'm Uncle Iroh, or just call me Uncle.'

I smiled faintly and asked, 'So why are you being so kind to me?'

He chuckled deeply and said, 'Everyone deserves a bit of kindness, even if they are our prisoner.'

His eyes traveled the familiar path up to my ears then down to my tail. 'I don't think those are your natural features.' he stated, gesturing to my wolf-like features.

I shook my head and said, 'Their not. It's a touchy subject with me.'

He nodded and got up.

'Thank you again for the tea, Uncle.' I said, inclining my head in respect.

He smiled and said, 'Anytime' before he left.

I sighed and slowly ate my food and drank the rest of my tea. As I ate, I felt my unnatural strength returning. I wonder if my powers are returning.

To test this thought out, I tried to change into a wolf with success. I changed back and felt something in my bra. Reaching inside my shirt, I took my ocarina out.

I shrugged and lifted the instrument to my lips, playing one of my favorite songs. The shrill tone of my ocarina calmed me as it reminded me of Hyrule, my home. Over the lilting notes of my song, I heard a few people stop outside of my door and listen to my song.

Suddenly, someone banged on the door and yelled, 'Keep it down!'

I lowered the instrument from my lips and yelled back, 'Fuck You!!'

Ya, I know, I still act like i'm still 16.

I continued to play for I don't know how long. I played until my dinner came from a very annoyed guard.

'Shut up or I'll burn you alive.' he growled, shoving the tray under the bars.

I shrugged and said, 'Do your worst. Trust me, I've seen things that'll make you want to run crying to your momma. Do you honestly think I'm scared of you guys?'

The guard didn't say anything, but pulled me by my shirt and growled, 'The Prince will see to you.'

I growled and clawed his hand, making him yelp and let go.

I flexed my claws and spat, 'Don't think for 1 second that i'm defenseless. You can run to Prince Asshole and tell him, too. I'm merely biding my time in here. I can escape if I wanted to right now, and you couldn't stop me. I have more power than your little prince will _ever_ have.'

The guard backed up and rushed out of my cell, clutching his bleeding hand.

I smiled in satisfaction and ate my dinner, going to sleep right after I was done.

_

* * *

_

A/N So, how did you like it? Again, please R&R. To any artists that like this story or the last one: you are more than welcome to draw Fao or scenes out of the fics! There is a pic of Fao on Deviantart by Meerkatgirl13 (me) if you need any refrences. Hell, you don't even need to be really good artists. This goes for any story of mine you like, not just this one. ^_^

_~Meerkatgirl13_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thank you Ana turtle12 for reviewing on the last chapter, i really appretiate it! ^_^ To Ana: If you need any refrence to draw Fao, just go to my deviantart account; the link in in the profile. Please, please Read and Review, since that might make me update faster *evil grin*. _

* * *

The next few days, I tried to escape every chance I got, but that stupid fairy kept pulling me back, squeaking, 'No! Link will come and get you!'.

Every time she did this, I growled, 'I hate being the "Damsel in Distress". You have _no _idea how annoying it is.'

I finally got my chance after hearing Prince Asshole yell ,' Ready the rhinos! The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island!'

The Avatar; perhaps Link is with him. I readied myself as I felt the boat hit land and lower a ramp. Once I heard people screaming, I bent the bars and stepped out of the space it created.

'What are you doing? Link's gonna come for you!' Navi squeaked behind me as I changed to a wolf with black bird wings and ran through the halls.

I glared at her that said 'shut up and come on' and found the exit.

There were a few people on the deck, and they shot some fire when they saw me. I growled and charged at the first guy, knocking him down and making sure he was gonna stay down. I took down the other guys the same way. Glancing around, I saw a lot of the buildings burning and girls in green dresses desperately fighting the firebenders. There also was a guy in the same dress was fighting along-side the girls, but he wasn't was good as them. A boy with a tattoo of an arrow on his head was fighting Prince Asshole. A girl with blue clothes on was trying her best to put out the fires with some weak waterbending. I snorted and spotted the one person I wanted to see; Link. He was fighting the non-bending solders. My attention turned to the burning buildings as one of them collapsed. After turning back to my normal self, I carefully lifted a good amount of water and made it rain on a few buildings, dousing the fires. The girl in blue stopped and looked around curiously, finally spotting me. Even from this distance, I could hear her gasp and yell for the others. They all got on this huge bison and he took off into the air.

I cursed under my breath and smoothly changed into my wolf with bird wings, taking off right after them with Navi beside me.

The boy with the tattoos jumped off the bison and landed in the water, ignoring the yells of his companions. A moment later, a terrifying beast rose out of the water with the boy riding on his snout. The boy tugged on the whiskers of the huge beast. It opened its maw and sprayed the burning town with water, dousing the buildings I missed. He turned his staff to a glider and flew back to the bison, landing inside of the huge saddle on it.

'Oh, look! A wolf is trying to come with us!' the boy said, pointing to my flying figure behind them.

Link's smile couldn't get bigger when he recognized who it was.

'We can't keep it, Aang. It might slow us down.' the boy in the green dress told Tattoo Boy.

I rolled my eyes and put on a burst of speed, landing smoothly in the saddle.

'And who said I'm _just_ an animal.' I said, freaking everyone but Link out.

Dress Boy scrambled back and pulled a bone club out. He raised it above his head and was preparing to bring it down on my head before Link's gloved hand grabbed his wrist.

He looked at him for a moment before saying, 'It's ok, Fao, you can change back.'

I nodded and did as he asked, making everyone's jaws hit the saddle. I engulfed Link in a hug before he had a chance to do anything. He only chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my hair.

'Oh, only the goddesses know how much I missed you.' I whispered, pulling back a bit to look into his sapphire eyes.

He smiled and kissed my lips briefly.

'Ok, what's going on, Link?' A female voice asked from behind me.

I pulled back enough to turn around.

Link smiled and brightly said, 'Well, this is my girlfriend, Faolan. Fao, meet Katara, Aang, and Sokka. Aang's the Avatar.'

I smiled as Link pointed to each of them in turn.

'If you don't mind me asking, but why do you have a tail and ears?' Aang asked, making me stiffen.

'_That,_ specific info i'm gonna keep to myself until another time.' I stated calmly with a hint of challenge in my voice, as if I was daring them to press on.

They all nodded, a flicker of fear evident in all of their eyes.

I smiled and said in a softer tone, 'It's a pleasure in meeting all of you.'

Katara and Aang smiled back and murmured similar things. Sokka, on the other hand, looked a bit suspicious.

'How do we know your not Fire Nation?' he asked, pointing a finger at my face.

I rolled my eyes and shot back, 'Take a good look at my eyes. Do they look like the eyes of a Fire Nation citizen?'

Sokka's eyes widened when he saw my eyes were green. Navi darted in front of Sokka, making him jump back. Link and I started laughing at the expression on Sokka's face. Soon Aang and Katara joined in.

Suddenly feeling tired, I leaned against Link's chest and yawned. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. Letting my head fall on Link's chest, my eyes fluttered shut. A soft chorus of "awww's came from Aang and Katara.

'Goodnight, Fao.' Link whispered into my ear in Hylain.

Smiling faintly, I snuggled deeper into Link's chest and fell asleep.


End file.
